From the past, in a handwritten character input and a pattern recognition of a handwritten input character, a series of input strokes (unicursal line constituting mark) undergo recognition processing at a timing at which a certain interval is temporally or spatially caused and displayed using a font prepared in a system as text data in most cases.
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of cutting out a handwritten input character string for each character and performing a correction of a character tilt, an interval adjustment, and the like, to thus improve a character recognition rate.